My Shooting Star
by ReiArizona
Summary: You (OC) have everything you wanted as an Idol and Vanguard player. Everything was perfectly 'fine' until you go to the cursed place called school. It wasn't that bad when it's about Vanguard, adventure or maybe love.


My heart is filled with loneliness  
>Just feeling it makes me waver<br>Where were you when I need you?  
>Why your cold footsteps left me?<p>

I want to see you,  
>I want to feel you,<br>Being there with you again,  
>brought me to a new feeling of axiety<br>I want to see yo-

"Boring!," you commented.

You sat upside down on your couch, in a luxury suite while flipping the channels on the television. Just now, you watched a commercial of yourself singing which you have seen a thousand times.

"Boring! Boring!," you said changing channels to channels. You stopped when there's a commercial based on Ultra Rare idol group.

"Man!Them again? Talk about boring!," you groaned and flipped through another channel. "Does my life gets even more boring! I end up writing a tombstone of myself!"

R.I.P

Here Lies Hanako Yuki

Who bored to Death

Haha awesome!

Then, your front door opened revealing your manager. Your turned to your manager lazily as she shut the door behind her. "Hey whassup?," you greeted then turned your attention back to the t.v.

"Hanako," she said sternly.

You yawned while watching a commercial regarding new booster packs on Vanguard clans. "Yeah?," you blinked while wiping off a sleepy tears in your eyes.

Your manager sighed at your attitude and writing something on her notepad before glaring at you. "Hanako Yuki, I made a decision," she said.

"Nice...," you replied as your eyes slowly drifted to sleep.

"I've decided that you go to school," she stated.

"Oh that's coo-WAIT WHAT?!," you blurted out. You turned to her hastily, causing you fall on the couch with a loud thud.

Your manager only winched as you face planted on the floor. You quickly got up and rubbed the invisible dust on your short jeans.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Miss T! My girl! Why are you saying?!," you demanded with your hands waving around. "There's no way I'm going to school! School is for people who..." You thought for a while then snapped, "who doesn't look like me!"

"Hanako, I know you're the famous idol but you need education," Miss T, her real name is Miss Takana Odora retorted. "If your want to surpass all your rivals like the Ultra Rare, you need to have good brains and IQs"

You snorted. "Pshh! I'm already smart Miss T!," you argued.

Your manager merely raised her hands up to dismiss you. "My decision is final Hanako, you're going to school starting tomorrow" she said sternly and flipped to her notes. "We better hurry, you got an interview in 30 minutes."

"Noooooooo!," you dramatically collapsed.

* * *

><p>Kai sighed with boredom as the homeroom session officially started.<p>

"Class I would proudly announced that we have a new student joining us today," their home room teacher announced. "You can come in now."

You then walked in the classroom with your famous 'Hanako flower' smile. The students all lit up seeing you. Their once sleepy and bored face were replaced by excitement and shocked.

"OMG! It's Hanako!"

"Hanako Yuki?! The famous idol!"

"No way! I must be dreaming!"

"Woah! Look at her hair! It's so soft and pretty!"

You wrote your name on the blackboard and turned to your new classmates with a charismatic smile. "Greetings! As you already know, I'm Hanako Yuki! Please made me feel welcome"

Then, you heard a loud gasps. You looked around only to see a blonde boy with a shocked face. "You're that girl who almost beat Kai in Vanguard!," he shouted.

The brunette merely shrugged.

You giggled. "Hey Miwa-kun! It's nice seeing you again!" you said then turned to the grumpy looking brunette. "Kai.." At least you see two familiar looking faces.

"Yeah! I did not expected to see you here!," Miwa answered.

He stopped when he felt glares directed towards him. Mainly from the guys. '_Oh geez what the heck is their problem?'_

"Since you two know each other, I suggested you sat behind Kai, there's an empty seat behind him," the teacher said and you quickly made your way towards it. "Kai, Miwa! I assign you two to take good care of Miss Yuki until she settles down"

Kai mentally groaned. He doesn't like getting too many attention. It's bad enough he's from a famous Vanguard group Team Asteroid, and a former Team Q4, now he have to stick with an famous idol? Teacher's order, he can't complied.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Vanguard story. So, this story is somewhere in season 3. In this story, reader-chan will become a famous idol Hanako Yuki (OC). Hanako means flower child in Japanese while Yuki means Snow. No flames please. If you don't like, don't read or give bad comments. For female readers and guys free to read.<strong>

**Guest reviews will not be approve if it's impolite. I will stick to the pairing. Reader-chan and Kai. **


End file.
